Iesua Nazarenus
"Repent, for it is done." General Information Iesua Nazarenus is a reincarnated body who is the child of God, and is classified as a Saint, (or somewhat a god). Any creature who is an angel, demon, or a god will recognize Iesua immediately as Jesus, despite being reborn in a different, new body. Abilities Transforming water into wine It is obvious that according to the wiki of The Last Comer, Iesua's ability is the miracle of turning water into wine. However, this is mainly just a metaphorical description (though she seriously can turn water into wine. Apparently part of her Saint status is that she is forbidden from eating meats and can only drink either water or wine). In reality, the wine refers to her own bloodstream, which is used to perform miracles Therefore, this ability does two things: She can use surrounding moisture in the air or water to create spells, the more water used, the stronger the spell. Iesua can also create holy water by storing and blessing water, but this water can only be used in the same thread/plot arc that it was created in. Another thing, Iesua can summon a large metal stake/nail to stab herself with it, causing the blood to flow. The blood can then be used to perform stronger versions of her attacks. History Rivaling Buddha, the most famous of all Saints in the world. To be accurate, the child of man and the child of Yahweh. The legend of being betrayed by one of his disciples, crucified on the cross, and then brought back to life three days later is already a well known story even among those who do not believe in Christianity. However, there is no longer anyone who knows the truth behind the flowery story in the New Testament. Though she is the child of God, because of the excessive pain she endured at the time of her crucifixion, she ended up speaking curses to God. "God, God, Why have you abandoned me?" Faith becomes power. Whether it's the past or present, or Gensokyo or the country of the West, this fact is unchanging. So, if one doubts God, the powers he has promised through faith will be lost. In truth, after the crucifixion, though Iesua was supposed to be resurrected as a holy person, she had already become nothing more than a human who no longer had the ability to bring about miracles. She had suffered on the cross and died. Initially, the betrayal of the disciple that had been planned by Lucifer was going to be turned into a good thing by Yahweh. Contrary to expectations however, upon facing the worst possible conclusion, the disciple who's true nature had returned deeply regretted his actions and was tormented by guilt. So, in a way that no one would see it, he took the body of his enshrined master away. Why? If the body disappeared, rumors of Iesua's revival would begin to spread. The rumors among the people would turn into faith, and the power of faith would become the power to bring about a miracle. Thus, Iesua was barely able to be revived as the child of God after three days. And so, forgiving her disciple was the first thing she went to do upon returning. The disciple, however, had already hung himself. His soul was not saved by God, but instead ended up being captured by Lucifer. Moreover, to make things worse, Lucifer had once again hidden himself somewhere in the world. The religion that Iesua taught to the world was truly a simple one. To write, it would only take one word: "Forgive." No matter how you decorate it with pretty words, everyone whether in the past or the present lives with something they want everyone to turn their eyes away from. If someone is able to forgive them, they can be released from their suffering. Therefore, first, I will give everything I have to forgive "you." To the people who had been living carrying such suffering, her words wrapped them in an overflowing love. When the star fell and the sign of the last battle was mistakenly given, Mikaboshi's (Lucifer's) power keeping him hidden was released, and the morning star began to give off a strange light. From this, Iesua could finally determine the location of the Demon King. She decided to descend into the world, but not with the purpose of fighting Lucifer. Instead, it was to forgive everyone. Michael, who feared God's Wrath; The still suffering soul of her disciple, that had been captured; Even the pitiful demon king who had lost all chance at reconciliation with God. "You don't have to suffer anymore" is the only thing she wanted to say. Only that. Relationships The other Archangels The Archangels are high ranking angels who serve God and Iesua. Michel Sant'Angelo Michel, despite being an archangel herself, is the highest-ranking archangel of God. With a relationship with Iesua, she stays loyal and respectful to her, and treats her like a queen. Not much is said about their friendship, but this was implemented in Iesua's relationships with other people.